filminho com os Amis
by Saint Isabella-Eponine
Summary: Les Amis no dias modernos. Éponine convida os Amis para assistir seu novo filme de terror, tudo estava quase bem mas e se no final um segredo fosse revelado.


- não, eu definitivamente não estou indo para isso.

- ah, vamos lá Enjolras vai ser divertido.- um Courfeyrac chateado insistiu, mas como resposta recebeu apenas um aceno negativo do loiro.

- Gabriel Aaron Enjolras Tveit, - todos estremeceram quando ouviram a voz feminina e furiosa. - se você fizer uma desfeita dessa eu não serei mais parte de les amis e tenho certeza que os caras vão me acompanhar e outra coisa vou montar uma sociedade com eles e usar suas idéias e dizer que são minhas.

Enjolras olhou ao redor, todos tinham o olhar baixo mas concordavam com a cabeça, o próprio loiro sentiu o sangue fugir do rosto ao ouvir seu nome inteiro ser pronunciado pela menina.

- tudo bem, eu vou. - ouve uma breve comemoração antes de um Grantaire meio bêbado se aproximou risonho.

- que vergonha meu amigo, nós insistindo aqui a um tempão e você nada e quando aparece essa magrela de um metro e meio você acata como um cachorrinho de madame.

- Cale a boca. - o grito veio dos dois mencionados.

- ora, R, você não percebe que ele não pode fazer desfeita para a namorada. - a fala de Courfeyrac veio seguida de um silêncio mortal.

- não somos namorados e mesmo se fossemos não é da conta de ninguém.

- certo, falô! - disse rapidamente Bahorel. - então vamos assistir esse filme ou não vamos?!

- certo, 'Chetta me ajuda a pegar algumas coisas?

- claro, e aproveitamos pra por as fofocas em dia.

- mulheres! - foi o coro dos Amis.

- então, qual filme vamos ver?

- verdade 'Ferre, não perguntamos. Só espero que não seja aqueles romances água com açúcar.

- que coisa mais feia de se dizer Courf, se não houvesse romance você provavelmente não estaria aqui.

- Jehan tem razão.

- eu estou aqui porque meus pais eram afobados e esqueceram a camisinha.

- COURFEYRAC!

- Se Cosette estivesse aqui ela não gostaria dessa conversa.

- ah, nos polpe Marius. - Enjolras revirou os olhos.

- sabe, sem querer ser desagradável, mas pensei que Éponine não estivesse mais falando com você. - Combeferre começou cauteloso. - então fiquei me perguntando o que você faz aqui.

- Courfeyrac me chamou.

- você veio porque quis Marius, não sabia que estavam brigados.

- Hey, Pony qual filme vamos assistir?- Grantaire perguntou pendurando-se nos ombros da morena.

- sabe aquele filmes que vimos no cinema um tempo atrás? Invocação do Mal era o nome então, eu o comprei, que tal?

- não podemos assistir Clube da Luta?

- não!

- que tal um bem violento? Cheio de sangue e tripas e peitinhos. - Courfeyrac mal terminou de falar e tomou umas travesseradas na cara.

- porco, estupido e insensível! - a voz rouca de Musichetta encheu o apartamento.

Éponine estava de volta também e tinha nos braços alguns cobertores e o filme, 'Chetta tinha travesseiros e um saco de papel pequeno - pro caso de Joly passar mal- Grantaire vendo a falta de comida e sendo melhor amigo da dona da casa correu na cozinha para pegar.

Todos acomodados o filme foi posto, fazendo todos se arrepiarem.

Bahorel estava no chão com as costas apoiada no sofá de dois lugares ocupados por Joly e Musichetta.

No sofá de três lugares estavam Marius, Courf e Leasgle.

No outro sofá de dois estava Combeferre e Jehan.

Éponine estava dividindo sua grande poltrona favorita com Grantaire deixando a outra para Enjolras.

Durante todo o filme ninguém parecia se quer respirar, Grantaire que havia achado uma garrafa de cerveja mal deu dois goles.

As duas meninas suspiravam e tremiam de medo, enquanto os rapazes eram mais abertos.

Bahorel com medo de ficar sozinho no chão arrastou o divã do quarto de Musichetta e se encolheu ali. Courfeyrac era o mais escandaloso, assim também era Bossuet que dera o azar - como sempre - de sentar entre Courf e Marius que se remexia a todo instante .

Joly como previsto precisou do saco mais de uma vez para hiperventilar.

Jehan se apaixonou por uma das personagens mais isso não diminuiu o medo e o fato de estar apertado para ir ao banheiro so piorava tudo, 'Ferre passou todo filme agarrado a uma almofada apertando conforme o medo.

Enjolras era o único que não parecia assustado.

Ele sentou lá e nem se mexeu ou esboçou reação alguma.

Resumidamente todos estavam quase sem voz de tanto gritar, mas o homem de mármore estava inexpressivo como de costume.

Ao final todos estavam trêmulos e resolveram ir embora logo, Grantaire como sempre resolveu ficar para dormir, era como se ele realmente morasse ali. Joly também resolveu ficar e se dirigiu junto a uma 'Chetta tremula até o quarto da mesma. Os outros se despediram e se foram rapidamente apenas Enjolras ficou na sala, parecendo extremamente desconfortável.

Ele caminhou ate a morena e plantou um beijo rápido nos lábios dela.

- posso dormir aqui hoje?

- nossa, isso é novo. - ela o olhou desconfiada e o loiro se mexeu desconfortável. - o que aconteceu?

- nada.

- fala logo 'Jolras.

- não.

- por favorzinho Apollo, conta pra sua Athena conta?

- hunf - ele desviou o olhar e por mais incrível que pareça corou. - eu não quero ir pra casa. Por isso não gosto de filmes de terror.

- do que você esta falando?

- vocês estão doidos? Eu moro sozinho. E, eu, estou morrendo de medo tá legal?

- tudo bem Apollo tenho uma idéia perfeita pra relaxar você.

Enjolras observou com um sorriso malicioso ela rebolando em direção ao quarto e tirando a camiseta pela caminho.

É talvez não fosse tão ruim assim admitir seus medos.


End file.
